


【盾冬】1874

by loeweliang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeweliang/pseuds/loeweliang
Summary: *转生冬注意*“为何未及时地出生在1874，邂逅你看守你一起老死”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	【盾冬】1874

01

“Bucky——”

他听见有人在叫他，眼前雾蒙蒙一片，看不真切。

Bucky迈动灌了铅一样沉重的双腿，奋力向前走去，一个颜色灰暗的小个子从浓雾中显现，勉强扶住身侧脏兮兮的墙壁，用袖子蹭掉下巴上的血。

“你总是这样，把自己搞得一身伤。”他听见自己的声音在抱怨，还带着一点愤怒，小个子接过他的手帕，像猫一样细细清理着自己。

“我最看不惯这些人恃强凌弱。”小个子开口，啐出一口血沫，Bucky揽住他，暗金色的头发蹭在他的胸膛，他忍不住伸手揉了几把，被拍开。

Bucky仔细地检查了一下他的朋友，还好，除了脸侧有点青紫，牙龈渗了点血，总体上没什么大碍。

“跟我回家，我帮你冰敷一下，省的你回去又要被数落。”

小个子嘟嘟囔囔说了点什么，Bucky听不清楚，但不难猜到准是抱怨。他向前走了几步，没有听到脚步声，不解地回头，撞入一片蔚蓝。

“不——不了，Buck。”小个子不断向后倒退，面部越来越模糊，“我就不打扰你了，你快回去吧，Dolores还在等你。”

“Steve！”四周的雾气愈发浓厚，连带着空气也粘稠起来，Bucky伸长胳膊，想拦住他的朋友，手掌从Steve的身体中穿过，只能抓住一团空气。

Bucky被心底难以抑制的恐惧扼住了咽喉，他努力拨弄着逐渐凝滞的空气，却难以向前挪动哪怕一英寸，Steve不再面向他，背过身去越走越远，仿佛听不见他撕心裂肺的呼喊。

“Steve——！”Bucky惊叫出声，浓稠的白雾从眼前退去，他用力眨着难以对焦的双眼，这才看清周围沉浸在黑暗中的摆设。

他安然无恙地在自己的公寓里，墙角忘记按灭的电源幽幽发着红光，就像隐藏在黑夜中一双窥视的眼。

Bucky打了一个冷战，下床将它关掉，冰凉的瓷砖让他回神，不过是一个奇怪的梦罢了。

他从床头柜中的夹层翻找出几粒药丸，对着凉水咽下去。脆弱的糖衣在喉管处就化开了，连带着苦涩一路滑到胃部。Bucky用被子将自己完全包裹起来，默默祈祷自己不要再陷入梦魇。

意识完全昏沉之前，他又看到了那一双蓝眼睛，澄澈地就像没有一丝云彩的天空。

Bucky总算知道了他的名字，这个常常在梦中陪伴他的小个子，原来叫Steve。

02

Bucky匆匆忙忙在楼下餐厅买了杯热咖啡，赶在铃响之前挤进教室。他喜欢坐在靠后的位置，不过因为来的迟，他的风水宝地早被人占了。

下次应该多定两个闹钟。Bucky有些懊恼，昨晚折腾了半宿又吃了药，差点睡过头。他站在教室后排居高临下地扫视，只有第一排有位置了。

Bucky将书包摘下，慢腾腾地挪到前面，这里离讲台太近，屏幕又太高，只能仰着脖子听课，还得打起十二分精神不能走神。

教授没有起伏的声音在教室里响起，今天讲的是二十世纪初期的美国经济政策，Bucky有课前预习的好习惯，笔记也整理的七七八八，听起来不算费力。咖啡有些凉了，入口酸涩，Bucky不愿再碰，又难以抵挡翻涌的困意，只得捏着铅笔在本子上涂涂改改，保持清醒。

Steve是他们两个人中学习好的那一个。Bucky贪玩，厚厚一沓本子被他撕的七零八碎，大部分都成了纸飞机和小卡片，难逃躺在垃圾桶里落灰的命运。Steve趁着老师背过身在黑板上写字的工夫，偷偷用手肘戳一戳Bucky，那个在和后桌的女孩手舞足蹈的人这才乖乖坐好，书本装模作样地摊开，对他挤出一个讨好的笑。

Steve不愿理睬，后背挺得笔直，在Bucky余光能瞟到的地方翻了个白眼。老师回过身来，看着一排排埋头抄写的小脑袋，倍感欣慰。

“嘿，Steve，你的笔记借我看一下。”一张小纸条从对面丢了过来，上面歪歪扭扭写了一行字，Steve假装没有看见，借着写字的动作用手腕将它推到地上。

“拜托拜托。”一片片狗啃一样的纸片锲而不舍地飞过来，Steve干脆半侧过身，眼不见心为净。

“啪——”捏成一团的纸球很有分量，弹到暗金色的脑袋上，夹在发丝之间要掉不掉，岌岌可危。Steve愤愤瞪了始作俑者一眼，皱巴巴的纸球被艰难地展开，上面的线条乱七八糟，杂乱的墨团拼成一个生闷气的背影。

分辨不出面目的小人头顶伸出一个箭头，指向一个大大的‘Steve’，下面还爬了一行小字，都是些夸张的称赞，总结一下主旨就是拜托全宇宙最好的Steve能够大发慈悲借他看一眼他的笔记。

Steve郁积多日的别扭终于烟消云散，连带着Bucky和女孩亲昵的动作也没有那么刺眼了。他将纸团用力碾平，拿铅笔在旁边潦草勾勒了一个趴在桌上奋笔疾书的Bucky，还在四周加了几个问号，纸上的男孩看起来手忙脚乱，有些滑稽可笑。

Bucky见Steve终于肯理他，兴奋地举着皱巴巴的纸条耀武扬威，尾巴都要翘起来了。他将纸条夹在书页中，两个潦草的小男孩永远在里面肩头相抵，只有如山的功课才会令他们头疼不已。

“Barnes先生！”讲台上老师尖锐的声音传来，明明应该是女声，又混合了一点男人的粗哑。Bucky被吓了一跳，笔尖在纸上留下一道深刻的划痕。

“Barnes先生，虽然你的课程论文写得很不错，但这并不意味着你可以不听课。”老教授将鼠标点的劈啪作响，Bucky从他没有起伏的声音里听出几分怒意。Bucky赶忙道歉，用书本挡住四处同情的目光，教授满意地点头，继续方才被打断的部分。

Bucky在书后放松了紧绷的肩膀，目光瞥到角落里一个黑笔勾画的模糊小人，和纸团上的别无二致。他狠狠倒吸一口凉气，就好像以后再也没有机会呼吸一样，教授再次不满地瞥了他一眼，他在众人惊愕的目光中起身，囫囵抱起散落的书本，冲出门外。

“抱歉教授，我有些不舒服，假条明天补给您。”

Bucky在校园里没头苍蝇一样横冲直撞，等到回过神来，才发现自己蜷缩在湖边的树下。他颤巍巍打开书页，墨迹因为慌忙的动作有些模糊。他用指腹感受着纸页上难以察觉的凹陷，不知该如何是好。

Bucky的问题越来越严重了，他知道自己该去寻求帮助，可总有一个声音在脑海中默念，阻止他向任何人倾诉。

也许他要疯了，可他却忍不住隐隐期待每一次闪回。Bucky有了一个新的朋友，他不能将他彻底扼杀。

03

虽说Steve不再像之前那般冷落他，但Bucky总感觉他有事瞒着自己。

他像往常一样去Steve工作的餐厅等他。老板是位慈祥和蔼的夫人，知道Steve一家的情况，让他帮忙在柜台收银，偶尔人手不够的时候去整理一下卫生。

“Steve，今天没什么人，你早点回去吧。”临走之前，店主还将柜台里剩下的糕点打包给他，Steve连连道谢，顺带拿眼角瞥着杵在门口当柱子的Bucky。

“你不用每天都来……”Steve在他身后小声嘟囔，有几根打理不好的发丝在头顶上乱翘，就像突出来的尖刺，浑身都写满抗拒。

“然后再去某个小巷子里捞半死不活的你吗？”Bucky翻了个白眼，无视好友的不满，将半个身子的重量都靠在Steve身上，两人走的歪歪扭扭。

“我只是不想耽误你约会。”Steve抗拒地推了几把，Bucky耍赖似的就像一堵墙，他只好作罢。先前是Annie，还有Jessica，现在又是Dolores，Steve快要受不了那些女孩对着他快要喷火的目光了。

“拜托，Stevie。”Bucky停下脚步，额头抵着他的，温热的呼吸扑在脸上，带动浓密如羽翅般的睫毛微微颤动，“没有人比你更重要。”

Steve听见自己的脉搏在耳边突突地跳，Bucky噙起一丝坏笑，捏了下他泛红的鼻尖，“我天天接你下班，就没有什么奖励吗，Stevie？”

Steve握住Bucky温热的手掌，街头昏暗的灯光将两人的影子拉的细长，他们肩并肩向回走着，Steve答应Bucky替他热一热母亲留下的苹果派，光是听到那个词就让Bucky忍不住开始分泌口水。

“最大的那一块是我的！”

“你没吃晚饭吗？撑死你算了。”

“撑死就撑死，我愿意为你母亲的手艺献上生命。”

————

Bucky看着盘中冷却的馅饼，只觉得索然无味。他静坐片刻，最终决定将解冻过的食物倒入垃圾桶。

冰箱里没剩下什么东西，Bucky孤身一人在外求学，平日里都用外卖打发自己。翻找半天只在笼屉的夹缝里摸出一颗果皮发皱的苹果，简单在清水里冲洗，咬下一口，已经没有果肉该有的那份清甜。

他想象不到那一盘令他挂念许久的苹果派的味道，但总归不会和那些难以嚼动的充满了甜味剂的速食一样。

房间里没有开灯，Bucky擦净了双手就窝回了床上，意识逐渐昏沉，他的Steve已经为他备好晚餐，正等着他回去，犒劳空空的胃袋。

04

“你最近还好吗？”Sam担心地问他，这已经是他第三次在对话中走神了。

“啊，抱歉，我没事。”Bucky这才发觉叉子上早就没了食物，象征性地在盘子中拨动两下，半心半意听着Sam略显聒噪的声音。

“……下个月你到底去不去啊？”Sam在Bucky眼前摇晃着手，努力换取他的注意力。

“什么？”他恍然回神，再一次意识到自己又神游天外，对Sam抱歉地笑了笑。

Sam无奈，在他耳边打了几个响指，Bucky不耐烦地拍开，示意他真的在听。

“历史小组要去D.C.的史密森博物馆，要一起去吗？”

“好啊，没问题。”Bucky毫不犹豫的答应，他迫切地需要换个环境让自己的脑子清醒一点，博物馆听起来会是个不错的选择。

“说真的，老兄，你最近真的很奇怪。”临走时Sam犹豫半晌，还是决定跟Bucky说个明白，“我总觉得自己在你面前变成了一团空气，应该说，所有的东西在你面前都成了一团空气。”

“告诉我，你上次好好睡觉是什么时候？”

Bucky不敢直视好友关切的双眼，他的问题不在于睡眠不足，真正的原因难以出口。“我真的没事，只是最近事情太多，有些累。”

“真的没事？”

“真的。”

“有事的话也不要瞒着我。”Sam锤了一下他的肩膀，语气中难掩关切，“你还有我们呢，老兄。”

Bucky感激地冲他笑笑，他会没事的，只不过他需要搞清楚这一切。

————

一天之中，黑夜曾是让Bucky最为恐惧的存在，而如今，却成为他最期待的时刻。

Bucky在纽约的公寓不大，但一个人住着绰绰有余。他将自己关进洗手间，头顶开着一盏昏暗的小灯，但足够让Bucky看清镜子中的自己。下巴上糊满了剃须慕斯，他小心翼翼用刮刀清理那些冒头的青茬。

Steve发育的很晚，在Bucky已经踩着凳子用父亲的剃须刀清理下巴的时候，他还像一株嫩黄的小豆芽，白净的就跟刚从水里拔出来似的。

Steve会帮他将泡沫挤好，按住Bucky乱动的脑袋，威胁他再动一下就抹到他的头发上。Bucky笑嘻嘻地握住Steve滑腻的手指，怪叫着要给他好看。

Steve的手指就和他的身材一般纤细，但Bucky知道它的温度和力量。那是一双画家的手，能将画笔握得四平八稳，小小的刮刀更是不在话下。

刀片紧贴Bucky的面颊，沙沙作响。他不再乱动，毕竟再稳的手也扛不住故意捣乱。他能感觉到Steve屏住了呼吸，全神贯注于眼前的工作，眉头中央陷下去一道小沟，看起来严肃极了。

他忍不住从鼻腔发出一声轻笑，Steve啧了一下，不满地瞪他一眼，Bucky赶忙收声，正襟危坐，哪怕是在课堂上也没有这般正经。

Bucky能够闻到Steve袖间淡淡的青草香气，那是他们在草地上晒太阳时留下的。早些时候Bucky见Steve昏昏欲睡，玩心大起，一个翻身将小个子的朋友压在身下，像只大狗一样在他颈间拱来拱去。

“快起来，你重死了。”Steve瘦到咯人的肋骨急促地起伏，Bucky有意用胳膊肘支撑着大部分重量，知道他只是嫌弃自己，便更加卖力地闹了起来。

“别蹭了，好痒……”Steve终于忍不住笑出声，抬高双手固定住Bucky的脑袋，暗青色的胡茬扎得他指腹发痒，他忍不住又用手蹭了几下。

“我帮你把它们刮掉吧。”Steve开口，湛蓝的双眼被阳光刺得微眯起来，语气是前所未有的认真。

“好啊，求之不得。”Steve指腹带着一层薄茧，粗糙的触感让Bucky心尖都在发颤，如果他能用舌尖去品尝，那会是什么样的滋味？

Steve的动作干净利落，明明都是新手，却熟练地好像做过无数次一样。Bucky从抽屉里翻出父亲的须后水，薄荷味的，模仿着大人的动作在脸颊拍拍打打，在镜中欣赏着重见天日的下颌线。

“你知道吗？你这样让我想起了妈妈。”Bucky看着Steve在身后忙碌的背影，他正在将一地狼藉收拾整齐，小声抱怨Bucky弄出一堆乱摊子，没有听清Bucky的话。

“她也会这样帮爸爸收拾东西，”Bucky又一次拿起瓶子，想要再挤一点出来，“还会责怪他带了条尾巴，走到哪里乱到哪里。”

“那她会这样帮忙吗？”Steve不知何时来到Bucky的身后，接过冒着泡泡的瓶子，在手上倒出一点液体出来。

“她会像我这样帮你父亲吗，Bucky？”

Steve微凉的指尖在Bucky的脸颊上轻轻揉搓，好让敏感的皮肤将须后水完全吸收。略显青涩的草地气息已经被薄荷取代，带着一股过电般的麻痒，通向他的脊椎。

他从镜中凝望那一片蔚蓝的海洋，色彩变幻的虹膜之中是暗沉的黑洞，将他的全部心魂尽数吸去。Bucky抬手捉住Steve细瘦的手腕，青色的血管在半透明的皮肤下有力地搏动。

也许是他用了点力气——也有可能是Steve，带动那长有薄茧的手指描摹他的唇线。Bucky紧闭双眼，怕自己在那双眼睛中彻底沦陷，又忍不住呻吟出声，唇瓣微张，将指节含入口中。

Bucky幻想过无数次他的味道，这一次和那些全然不同，又远胜于它们——那是药水的苦涩、薄荷的清冽和汗水的微咸。

瓶罐碰撞倒地的声音撞碎空气中的旖旎。Bucky睁开双眼，洗手间一如既往的冷清空旷，还有一个空罐子在瓷砖上滚动，抵上墙角才堪堪停下。

Bucky深吸一口气，意识抽离的眩晕让他呆愣片刻。须后水已经用完了，刮刀刮过的地方有些生涩的刺痒。他在龙头下接起一捧清水，冰凉的触感让脸上的不适有所缓解。

细短的胡茬顺着水流盘旋，消失不见。Bucky拿毛巾用力地蹭了蹭脸，镜子里的自己总算看起来清爽一些了，只可惜近几日越发浓重的黑眼圈不能被水一并洗掉。

他爱上了一个无法触碰的鬼魂。

————

Steve总是能在第一时间看出他的心不在焉，Bucky很难在他的面前隐藏自己的心事。

出征前夜，为国效力的雄壮激情渐渐被离乡的愁绪冲淡。Bucky还是像往常一样，接Steve下班，窝在他的小沙发上。有的时候他们什么也不说，Steve会捧一本从店里带回来的书，斜靠在他身上慢慢翻着，额前的金发太久没有修理，总是搭在眼前，遮住视线。

Bucky腾出一只手，变魔术一般从兜里摸出一个小夹子，乳白色的铁片上还有粉红色的波点，是女孩子最喜欢的玩意。

Steve忽然觉得清爽许多，一直困扰他的若有若无的发丝被整齐地别在头顶。Bucky看着他一脸茫然不知道发生了什么的样子，扑哧一声笑出了声。

Steve从桌面玻璃的反光上看见了头顶的那抹白色，一个用力将Bucky顶得彻底仰躺下去。他用自己骨节突出的后背抵着Bucky宽阔的胸膛，坏心眼地扭来扭去，Bucky夸张地喊痛：“你干嘛——，瞧你现在多可爱！”

Steve一声不吭，翻身正面对着Bucky，将他圈在身下，蓝眼睛里暗流涌动，盯得Bucky心里发毛。

“好吧，Stevie，我错了。”他努力做出一副无辜的表情，Steve总会对他败下阵来。“快点起来，你咯到我了。”

Steve将那刺眼的小夹子摘下，丢在一旁，Bucky知道他还在气自己方才在展会上硬要拉着他跳舞，再开口声音也柔和了几分。

“明天我就要走了。”

“我只是希望有人能在我不在的时候，好好陪你。”

“我不需要她们。”Steve声音大了起来，真的带上了几分生气，“你明明知道我们——，我只想和你一起去欧洲！”

“不要再犯傻了。”水汽在湖绿的眼眸中积攒，“你就在家里等我，这总比你因为简历造假被他们送进去要好吧！”

或者更糟糕的——Bucky不敢细想。

Steve坐起来，居高临下地盯着Bucky。Bucky知道他心有不甘，多次被拒之门外也很受打击，他环住Steve的肩膀，无视他轻微的推拒，右手缓缓按压着Steve的后背，就像在替一只炸了毛的猫顺毛。

“我知道你恨不得立刻飞到前线去。”Steve在他颈间闷闷哼了一声，“你就当我替你去了，好不好？”

Steve向后撤开，在两人之间拉开一点距离，“Bucky，刚刚有人在展会上拦住我，说他可以帮我……”

“帮你什么？帮你怎么骗过面试官吗？”Bucky的语气中满是怀疑，又见Steve一脸认真，打击的话梗在喉中。

“听着，你可以去试一试。”Bucky叹气，有的时候Steve固执得就像一头牛，“但答应我，先照顾好自己，好吗？”

Steve用一个吻回答了他，他们气喘吁吁地滚在一起，狭窄的沙发垫包容地承载了两个人的重量，随着他们的动作吱吱作响。Steve并没有做的太过火，Bucky明早还要赶车，他想用十二分的力气将Bucky融入他的骨血，又想像对待世上最珍贵的绸缎一般，不敢大声呼吸。

05

Sam发现Bucky最近总是一个人躲在图书馆里。

还没有到期末，图书馆里人不算多，Sam为了找一本参考资料在书架间抓耳挠腮，乍一抬头，看见窗边有个眼熟的身影。

他疑惑地踱步到Bucky身后，Bucky专心地在本子上写写画画，书页翻得哗哗作响。

“你干嘛呢？”

Sam压低了声音，凑在Bucky的耳边问道。

Bucky迅速地拉过书本盖上笔记，头发都要竖起来了。Sam把他吓得不轻，掩饰的动作声音有些吵，引来了几道不善的目光。

“你又在干什么？”Bucky不满地瞪了Sam一眼，Sam丝毫不在意自己的不受欢迎，拉开一旁的椅子坐下。

“难得见你主动来图书馆，围观一下珍稀动物呗。”

Bucky翻一个白眼，“说得好像我从来不看书一样。”

“那你在看什么？写写画画的。”

Bucky一怔，又把本子往自己的方向挪了挪，生怕Sam看见上面有什么。“课程论文，研究二战史的。”

Sam恍然大悟，“那不是正好，史密森博物馆里有美国队长展区，你的作业下个月交来得及吗？”

Bucky被美国队长这几个字刺得心头一痛，脑海中好像有什么画面闪过，但却难以抓住。

“来得及，我期末之前写好就行。”Bucky感到太阳穴在突突跳动，后脑疼得像是要炸开，“到时候记得通知我，我下午还有课，先走了。”

他迅速收拾好书包，留Sam一人在原地莫名其妙。Bucky走得飞快，就像身后有个无形的杀手在跟着他。他一口气钻入走廊尽头无人的洗手间，关门上锁，再也抑制不住浑身的颤栗，靠着门板滑坐在地。

————

“Sergeant，32577……”

Bucky感受不到自己的四肢，空间感也被夺去了。轰隆隆的声音从远处传来，Bucky以为自己睡在一艘坚硬的船上，在风暴中摇曳。

接连数天——也许吧，Bucky分不清到底过了多久，全副武装的人来过好几批，问过他一些问题，还有一些穿着白大褂的人进进出出。那些人让不停地要他开口说话，他只用狗牌上的数字回答他们。

他和几个队友一起被关在这里，但Bucky听不见他们的声音了。之前偶尔有过几声尖锐的惨叫，不知道来自于他自己还是他的同伴。

现在又有脚步声逐渐逼近，Bucky的意识逐渐抽离。他希望自己还能坚持坚持，恍惚中他好像看见了远在海峡另一端的小个子爱人，最起码自己不能这样轻易死去。

“Bucky——”

他听见了Steve的声音，奋力摆动僵硬的脖颈，那个人就在旁边关切地看着他。

“Bucky！听得到我说话吗？”四肢突然一轻，血液重新奔涌起来，带来一阵麻痒，Bucky眨了眨眼，他没有看错，那是他的Steve。

Steve神色焦急，双唇张张合合，在忽远忽近的爆炸声中听不真切，暗金的头发被汗水打湿，压在头盔下面，看起来有些狼狈。

“Steve？你怎么——”

“血清实验。”Steve让Bucky靠在自己身上，曾经在他眼里高大可靠的Bucky现在虚弱极了，他心下一阵绞痛，搀着Bucky往外跑，“快走，这里要塌了。”

Bucky用手扶住Steve厚实的胸膛，蓬勃有力的心脏稳健地跳动，他再也听不见那些曾让他心惊胆战的杂音了。

回到营地，Bucky无视Steve血清能快速治愈伤口的论断，硬是拉着他到医务室检查了一遍，Steve一脸无奈，但还是照做。Bucky是最关心的他的人，他得让他放心。

入夜，Steve被帘子缝隙灌入的冷风吹醒，正想翻身起来，却在床边看见一双亮晶晶的眸子。

Bucky将几盒补给品随手塞到柜子里，像一尾滑溜溜的鱼摸着黑钻进被子里。行军床本来就不大，再加上Steve如今也挺占地方，Bucky只能将四肢都缠上Steve的身躯。

他的爱人摸起来就像个火炉，呼吸间也没有风箱一般粗重的杂音，Bucky将冰凉的手贴上Steve的小腹，引得他向后一缩——果然，即使小豆芽被泡发了，那也还是他的Steve。

“……疼吗？”他用手指在Steve的小腹上画圈，紧实的肌肉摸起来手感很好。

“疼。”Steve回握住他，手心滚烫。

“你有可能死在那里。”医务室的护士向他绘声绘色地描述了美国队长诞生的场景，就好像她亲眼见证了似的，“也许那东西过几年还会有副作用……我才走了几天，你就净做些傻事。”

“我不后悔。”Steve的眼眸在黑夜中依旧明亮，“不仅仅是因为我能救下更多的人，最重要的是，你没有死在九头蛇的基地里。”

“你不知道我当时多么的害怕……，我不能失去你，Bucky。”

他知道，他当然知道，因为他自己也是如此。他们早已成为彼此不可或缺的一部分，即便是死亡也不能将他们分离。

Steve身上熟悉的味道令Bucky放松下来，前几日的恐惧与焦灼渐渐退去。Bucky要在吹哨之前溜回自己的帐篷，不过此刻，他值得拥有一次真正的安眠。

————

Bucky从睡梦中惊醒，床头的电子屏幽幽发着绿光，暗红色的数字显示现在是凌晨四点。

他抹掉额头渗出的冷汗，颤抖着点亮手机，未多加思索就拨通了一个号码。

“James，你大半夜的发什么疯！”Sam对着手机怒吼，声音里还带着浓厚的睡意，正想骂上几句就挂断电话，却被Bucky惊惧的声音打断。

“Sam，我等不了那么久了，明天我就要去D.C.，记得帮我请假。”

“你干什么——不是说不着急的吗？”

“拜托，Sam。”Bucky用手抵住发疼的额角，“我……我感觉不太好，Sam。我要去D.C.确认一些事情。”

“发生什么了？”Sam清醒过来，直觉有些不妙，“你不要着急，我明天和你一起去——需不需要为你约一下医生？”

“谢谢你，但是不了。”额角的疼痛逐渐扩大，Bucky要赶在自己拿不住手机之前挂断，“我就是跟你说一声，自己去就好。”

手机摔在地上，磕出几道裂纹。Bucky并没有注意到，他的眼前除了一片白光，什么也看不见了。

————

Bucky加入了咆哮突击队。

不仅仅因为他枪法突出，他太过于了解Steve，小时候在巷子里打架就横冲直撞，从来不知道躲，他得在Steve的背后看着他。

平日里Bucky总是和Dugan他们混在一起，Steve在众人面前也与他保持着适当的距离。Dugan偶尔打趣他们的队长，明明救人的时候恨不得能掘地三尺找到Bucky，怎么人就在眼前反而生分起来了。

Bucky见Steve耳垂泛粉，拽过好奇的同伴，一脸坏笑：“还不是当年上学的时候欠了他几十块钱，生怕我折在九头蛇手上，害他追不到债。”

围坐篝火的战友笑开一片，Bucky举起和脸一样大的酒杯，躲在后面冲Steve挑眉。

他们只能尽一切可能小心行事，偶尔Bucky憋极了，就借口去小树林里点支烟。Steve心领神会，没过几分钟就从后面轻手轻脚地贴过来，两个人交换一个黏糊糊的亲吻。

战事进行的还算顺利，有一段时间他们在营地里帮后勤处理些文书工作。Steve常常在堆满材料的书桌后苦坐一天，手腕都因为一直捏着笔而隐隐作痛。

相比起来Bucky就轻松很多，他从靶场回来，正赶上晚餐时间，营帐内只有和材料奋斗的Steve。他打量着四处无人，玩心大起，从案台底下摸出Steve压得平整的素描本，学着平日里Steve的样子用铅笔勾画起来。

等到Steve的工作告一段落，这才发现Bucky悄无声息地坐在角落。正想站起来活动一下僵涩的关节，却被Bucky喊住，要他别乱动。

他的爱人英挺的眉毛纠结在一起，好像手上进行的是什么不得了的大事。Steve干脆放松下来，好奇他能创作出什么惊世巨作。

“看，是不是很像？”Bucky像一个得了满分的小孩，将本子翻转，一脸得意地向他邀功。Bucky不常拿起画笔，他总是抱怨勾勒线条是多么的无聊，可在Steve的耳濡目染之下，简单几笔居然还算传神——那是一个坐在桌前认真看书的背影，Bucky还在头的两侧加了两个翘起来的小翅膀。

“Bucky。”Steve心底一片柔软，张开双臂让Bucky坐在他的腿上。他握住狙击手带有枪茧的手指，在纸张上涂涂改改，偶尔添上几笔。

Steve的头搭在Bucky的肩上，多一个人的体温暖烘烘的。Bucky着迷地看着Steve在纸张上来回飞舞的手指，只恨自己不能将这一刻也画到本子里。

“好啦，你看，现在才像。”Steve低沉的声音让他回神，除了修改得更加细致的Steve，画面左侧还多加了一个斜背着狙击枪的半大孩子，好奇地看着埋头工作的人，眼睛四周还刻意涂黑，就像故事书里那些不能露出面目的神秘的超级英雄。

“美国队长和他的Bucky。”Steve在Bucky的发间印下一个轻吻，声音含糊不清，Bucky笑嘻嘻地躲开，直接在他的腿上转了个身，像条八爪鱼一样正面环住Steve。

这下他们可以好好接吻啦。

06

Bucky买到最早一班开往华盛顿的车票，扣紧帽子，缩在车厢最后一排。

天还没有完全亮起来，Bucky将耳机里的音乐调到最大，希望能够盖过自己雷鸣般的心跳声。惨白的荧光映得他面无血色，他神经质一般刷新着网页，搜索所有美国队长相关的资料。

Steve Rogers，没有一个美国人会不知道他的姓名，Bucky在中学时就将他的故事烂熟于心。

他究竟得疯到什么程度才会幻想自己与美国队长陷入热恋。

所有的词条都跳转到Bucky熟悉的史料，关于美国队长的个人生活却寥寥无几。光标在搜索框内闪烁，Bucky咬了咬下唇，犹豫片刻，敲下自己的名字。

[James·Buchanan·Barnes：搜索结果 0]

[Bucky Barnes：搜索结果 0]

[Steve·Rogers Bucky·Barnes：搜索结果 0]

[Steve & Bucky：搜索结果 0]

周身的血液几乎凝滞，Bucky看着空白的页面，突然之间不能理解那些单词的意思。

他一直沉浸在自己的梦里，妄想着七十年前，从未谋面的爱人。

胸腔深处一阵绞痛，Bucky将自己缩成一团，只觉得纽约的六月像冬季一样寒冷。

————

Steve没有接过Bucky拿给他的大衣，血清让他可以着装轻便地在雪地里来去自如。

他们已经能够预见胜利的曙光，森田说要回家开一间酒馆，要他们常去看他，Dugan准备和未婚妻结婚，他攒下的钱刚好能买一栋小房子。

“我就和队长一起回布鲁克林，正好住的不远，偶尔还能串个门。”

Steve在Bucky背后掐他一把，眼神却温柔地能溢出水来。Bucky掐灭指尖燃着的烟头，一列火车从脚下飞驰而过。

“下一趟就是，三秒一个人。”Steve粗略地估算一下车速，迅速做出安排。只要能够抓住佐拉，他们就算是真正地拿到回家的船票了。

昏暗的车厢静悄悄一片，货架上堆叠着九头蛇研究出来的外星武器，一切都显得过于顺利。

Steve嗅到空气中有电流通过的焦糊气味，心中警铃大作，他只来得及按下Bucky，一阵轰鸣声就在耳畔炸响。

脆弱的车厢被蓝光轰开一道裂口，寒风夹杂着冰雪呼啸而入，像一个张开血盆大口的巨兽，要将他们吞吃腹中。

手中的盾牌被冲击力弹开，正落在Bucky脚边。Bucky一个侧滚将它拾起，另一只手则迅速连开数枪，子弹穿透头上的护甲，正中敌人眉心。

艾德曼合金对于普通人来说还是太重了，Bucky的左肩被压的酸痛，盾牌随着他的动作摇晃起来。

Steve超众的听力捕捉到一阵机械装置蓄力的声响，装甲中的敌人在咽气之前正好扣动了扳机，没有完全倒下的尸体正对着Bucky，又一道蓝光闪过，伴随着金属碰撞的声音，Steve浑身的血液都被冻结了。

“Steve——”Bucky堪堪抓住车厢外开裂的墙体，脚下是飞驰而过的深渊。Steve攀上摇摇欲坠的护栏，用尽全力伸长双手，马上就可以抓住他了——就一点点——他会抓住他的——

时间被按下了暂停键，Bucky几乎能用指尖感受到Steve传来的热度。他的爱人双目撑开到极致，豆大的泪水从脸颊两侧滑落。他张开嘴想要安慰他：“别哭啦Stevie，你的Bucky哥哥就在这里”，发出的却是一声嘶哑的尖叫。

有水珠低落在他的脸上，Bucky分不清是融化的雪花还是Steve滚落的泪水。他伸出舌尖将它卷入口中，如果这是能与Steve联结的最后一样事物，他又怎能将它浪费。

失重感将Bucky包围，Bucky·Barnes成为了一个幽灵，所有的存在感被尽数抹去，他不知道几个月后，他的爱人会陪他沉眠于冰下，世界上最后一个能叫出他名字的人，最终也不在了。

车厢逐渐停止了晃动，窗外明晃晃的站台提醒Bucky已经到达目的地。他将背包跨好，跟随熙攘的人群，融入首都的街道。

————

美国队长展区游客很多，大部分都是半大的孩子，握着父母的手，争着在注射血清之前的S美国队长等身展板前比划身高。

Steve在捉住佐拉之后，带领小队乘胜追击，最终在与红骷髅的对峙中将飞机开上冰原。Bucky看到了Dernier、Gabe、Dugan、Falsworth还有Jim的蜡像，美国队长在他们中间，头盔下的束带勾勒出棱角分明的下巴，目光坚毅，就好像这世界上没有什么能打倒他。

这是他早已预见的结果，James·Buchanan·Barnes只是21世纪的普通到不能再普通的大学生，他从未也不可能经历那个战火纷飞的年代，那些英雄情结的幻想和对美国队长的痴迷令他深陷幻境，现在是他该醒来的时候了。

他最后环视一眼偌大的展厅，玻璃柜中有一个亮点在灯光下刺得他双眼发疼，有人在他耳边轻声呢喃，恳求他再去看一眼。

好吧，看完就走。

Bucky逆着人流艰难前进，那是一枚表面有些风化的指环，中间的空洞系着一条银链，和几本摊开的本子摆放在一起。

导读栏上标明那是Steve·Rogers牺牲前最后的遗物，勤务兵从他休息的帐篷里翻找出一口上锁的箱子。历史学家猜测指环是Steve·Rogers家传的遗物，摊开的几本素描本是美国队长在闲暇时的写生。

熟悉美国队长的人都知道他擅长绘画，可惜留存的作品不多，只在史密森博物馆中有所陈列。Bucky的目光被那一副小巧的画作吸引，笔触称不上精妙，还有涂改过的痕迹，但胜在人物传神。

模糊的墨痕和Bucky脑海中的画面重合，他甚至能描绘出它诞生时的场景——带着薄茧的手掌、温热的怀抱、扬起的小翅膀，还有满脸好奇的小狙击手。

Bucky难以置信地盯着那熟悉的笔触，氧气重新回到肺中。

有可能你以前在网上见过这幅画。质疑的声音这么说，Bucky不敢给自己无谓的希望了。

他麻木地被游客拥着向前，新的玻璃格子中静静躺着一枚戒指。它也随着岁月老去，斑驳的戒面内侧有几处凹陷，Bucky瞪大双眼努力辨认，勉强看出几个字母。

“S——J？不对，是S—R&J—B—B？”

是了，S.G.R.&J.B.B。

买一枚戒指对Bucky来说是一笔不小的支出，更何况他还要托人在内环刻字。修表的Habor先生听说Bucky急着用钱，偶尔会让Bucky帮忙看店，Bucky总算又多了一份收入来源。

Bucky躲躲藏藏三个月，掐时间帮人跑腿，又不愿意被Steve看出端倪。他仍旧像往常一样和Steve一起回家，但再也没有馋嘴买过街边的奶油冰淇淋，Steve还以为他转了性，也没太上心。

拿到指环的那一天，Bucky兴奋地要在街上跳舞，他迫不及待想看到Steve惊讶的表情。一瓶红酒，加上一束玫瑰，花店的老板笑他为了博取姑娘的欢心下了血本，他笑嘻嘻应着，心道要是Steve知道他被当成了姑娘，怕是要气得跳脚。

Bucky早早辞了表匠的工作，提前溜回他们的小公寓，慌忙收拾一番。再从衣柜深处翻找出父亲留下的西装，抚平每一道褶皱，才去小店找即将收工的Steve。

Steve见到穿戴得整整齐齐的Bucky，并没有如他所料一般开心。回家的路不长，Steve变得沉默寡言，最终在楼下的台阶停下脚步。

“Bucky，我知道我们——见不得光。”他艰难地开口，喉间像垫着一层砂纸，“我不会拦着你出去约会，你不用专程来告诉我。”

Steve低头等了片刻，终于做好心理建设，抬头看向他的朋友。Bucky扬起好看的唇角，明亮的双眼缀满笑意。

“Jerk，谁说我要出去约会？”他推着Steve的肩膀，两人踉跄向楼上走去，“快回家吧，我有东西给你看。”

一个冰凉的小东西环上Steve的脖颈，沉甸甸的，Steve抓了一把，是个暗金色的指环。指腹擦过内侧，还能摸到粗糙不平的凹陷。

Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes，无论是在校园还是战场，唯有死亡才能将他们分开。

Bucky回到现实，不知不觉中他早已顺着人流走到了展馆尽头。他终于找到虚妄中缺失的一环。

重新调整好头顶的帽子，Bucky最后看向展台上坚毅的身影。抬手想要揉揉酸胀的双眼，入手却是一片冰凉。

1944年，Steve Rogers抓不住Bucky坠落的手，就像2012年，Bucky Barnes追不回Steve逝去的灵魂。

07

Bucky拒绝了Sam想要给他找心理医生的好意，拉紧外套，走上纽约的街头。

自他从D.C回来，整个人沉默了许多。Bucky没有多余的力气应对好友的关切，只能让自己忙碌起来，这样才不会分出思绪去探究那令他心痛不已的事实。

今天天气还算不错，Bucky打算去时代广场附近那家常去的书店，老板帮他打探到一册据说是美国队长本人用过的图书。

Bucky并没有报太大的希望，但总归是无事可做。街边闪耀的电子屏和广告总让他觉得头晕目眩，很不舒服。

“本台……科考队……西伯利亚冰层发掘出……”

“美国队长……冰封的英雄……是谣言还是……”

“神盾局否认……并未有切实证据证明……冷冻……”

红白相间的字条在巨大的数字屏上接连滚动，Bucky被四周逐渐停下的人群困住，半天搞不清楚状况。

由远及近的汽车轰鸣声向他的方向冲来，人群惊叫着四散而去，Bucky被冲撞到一旁，差点没有站稳。

黑色的重型装甲车将街道中央围出一个空旷的环形，正中央站着一个赤脚的男人，在包围之中显得惊惧又无措。

Bucky永远也不会记错那个身影——即便是再死去一万次，他也能够认出他来。

他奋力拨开围观的人群，装备到牙齿的黑衣人拦住他，不让他靠得太近。

Bucky使出十二分力气将黑衣人撞倒，四周一片惊呼，他甚至听到了枪械上膛的声音。Bucky挣扎着爬起来，举高双手，示意自己没有恶意。

吵闹的动静终于引起独眼男子的注意，Steve顺着Nick Fury扭头的动作看了过来，Bucky隔着黑压压的人群都能听见他骨节转动摩擦的声响。

“Bucky？”

这一次，他们终于可以同生共死。

————End————

最开始的设定是巴基在火车上坠落后转生，曾经的存在在史蒂夫沉入冰层后被抹去。

感觉还有很多细节没有好好打磨，结束的有些匆忙。如果有机会的话，带有中士记忆的普通人巴基和美国队长的故事还会继续，毕竟他们的生活才刚刚开始💕


End file.
